


Near's Fixation

by Druekee



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Happy Ending, Height Differences, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shame, Small Penis, Threesome, Voyeurism, discreet masturbation, lusting, reasonable amounts of anal preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near starts getting boners at work, and it doesn't help that two particularly attractive men surrounded him almost all hours of the day. All he wants is to be defiled, is that so much to ask? Near discovers the wonders of discreet masturbation, hating yourself a little bit, and even gets the boy (or boys) in the end. What could be better than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this with the sole idea of a Gevanni/Near/Rester threesome almost 3 years ago. I came back to it last weekend and it exploded into this monster. The first two chapters/days are entirely masturbation (Near's), and the last day has a threesome scene. Despite my initial planning, a lot of this is centered around Near's exhibitionism. 
> 
> I apologize to anyone who clicked this hoping for several full-blown sex scenes, because there's only one at the end.(If you peruse my work, you'll find that I write a lot of porn and most of it doesn't include penetrative sex).
> 
> Regardless, I hope you all enjoy!

There was something odd about the situation, Commander Anthony Rester realized, his skin prickling hot, nervous sweat that quickly cooled in the low temperature of the common room. Near was never like this. He was never so… pink and fidgety. In the dead center of the room, surrounded by members of the SPK, Near squirmed and fidgeted, twirled his hair and occasionally stroked it, all with a face flush in what appeared to be, did Rester dare think it, sexual arousal…? This was just too weird. So weird, in fact, that he had to approach Stephen Gevanni about it after everyone had filed out from Headquarters for the night. 

“Excuse me, Gevanni, may I have a word with you? It’s about Near,” Rester started, walking towards the brunet, his eyes clearly showing an acute level of nervousness. It was around 1 AM, a cool night in March, with only lighted street lamps and the occasional car breathing a semblance of life into the business district they frequently resided in. Rester’s slicked back blond hair was a little looser than normal, a button already popped open on his shirt. Gevanni paused, his mouth opening slightly and eyebrows rising in interest.

“So you noticed it too, eh?” Gevanni said, pressing his outer coat a little closer to his body as he walked alongside Rester. A breeze blew by that ruffled Gevanni’s fluffy, dark hair.

“Yeah... is it just me, or was Near…. Turned on?” Rester said, chuckling slightly afterwards in case Gevanni didn’t see it that way. Gevanni snorted subtly, slightly taken aback by how forward Rester was being, and smiled in his direction.

“Now I’m not saying he was popping a boner under those pajama bottoms, but man, was he popping a boner under those pajama bottoms,” Gevanni laughed, feeling his face flush red from the embarrassment of saying that- and to Commander Rester no less! He normally wouldn’t have been so joking and inappropriate to a coworker, but then again, this situation wasn’t exactly normal. Regardless, Rester laughed too, and not that awkward ‘I’m uncomfortable with what you just said but I’ll laugh to fill the pause’ kind of laugh, but the genuine ‘we’re both totally freaking out about the same weird shit so let’s laugh about it’ kind. 

“Haha, right? But, um, should we say something to Near about it?” Rester asked once he stopped laughing, his expression turning more serious. Gevanni paused, looking up thoughtfully at the passing streetlights as he considered the proposal.

“If we say something to him about it, he might deny it, or he might just do nothing about it, and I can’t figure out which is worse,” Gevanni said. “Let’s just see how he acts tomorrow, then we can come up with a strategy plan.” Rester shrugged lightly, but nodded his head in agreement. 

“Sounds good, until tomorrow, Stephen,” Rester said, waving a hand in farewell to Gevanni as he turned away from the smiling man, his expression relaxed. Until tomorrow.

*  
Near was freaking out. Recently, his body had been disobedient to his will and had started doing things to him that both humiliated him and made him crave more. Near was 18 now, and while most boys would’ve long since gone through sexual phases when they were 14 and 15, Near never had that opportunity. He’d been… relaxed, to a certain extent, lately. Probably the most relaxed since he hit puberty. That, paired with the fact that he was mature enough now to think of the relationships of those around him in a more romantic light- Near has started a serious sexual awakening. It was partially his own fault; he was getting too comfortable now that everything was starting to fall in place, and he had, admittedly, a lot of time for his mind to wander. With such attractive people surrounding him, it’s no wonder he would start having dirty thoughts about them. Being constantly horny kinda did that to you.

It was always the worst when either Rester or Gevanni got close to him. Yes, admiring them from afar was still absurdly stimulating, but if Rester were to hand him a phone and their fingers brushed, or if Gevanni passed him a file and Near gazed into those gorgeous baby blue eyes, Near would feel his body react almost immediately. The close proximity also made smells so much clearer. Rester didn’t wear any cologne, but the smell of his body soap and, if he was lucky, lingering sweat, was overwhelming. Gevanni, on the other hand, wore a masculine, but light, cologne that entranced Near like a poison. Both smells were like aphrodisiacs to Near, and just a whiff could give him an erection lasting for more than 4 hours. Honestly, it was a huge pain in his ass. Near could almost taste the teenage angst on his tongue but he honestly couldn’t focus on anything other than his seemingly uncontrollable sexual urges. Nice.

And, now he was getting horny again. He might’ve tried to force his body into obedience, but the SPK headquarters was completely empty… and he had been repressing an almost never-ending boner for several hours already. A little indulgence wouldn’t hurt, would it? Decided, Near leaned down until his back was flat on the floor, eyes surveying his surroundings. The computers that were normally operated by Lidner or Gevanni were soundless and dark, empty desk chairs circling them. Rester was no longer standing patiently by his side, but his lack of presence was almost more noticeable. Knowing what he was about to do here made him feel filthy, and it made his cock twitch visibly through his pajama pants. His cheeks flushed and he began aimlessly rubbing the front of his pants, eyes gazing around the room and feeling himself stiffen at the lewdness of the situation. He then closed his eyes and began fantasizing.

Doubting there was anything truly meaningful about the order of his thoughts, Near offhandedly noticed that the first thing he thought of was Rester wearing only a towel, his muscular chest and stomach dripping with water from a recently taken shower. The Rester of Near’s fantasy turned around and the towel simply... slipped off, exposing a perfect, muscular ass. He turned his body slightly to expose a flaccid, but incredibly fat cock that Near had gazed at multiple times in the form of a bulge in the front of his suit pants. Fantasy Rester stroked his cock languidly, bringing it to a lovely, stiff erection in seconds. Near, the Near that was still laying in the center of the SPK’s main room, moaned wantonly, his dick hardening further and hand dipping down below his waistband. He clamped his eyes shut, teeth pressing on a pink, full lower lip, focusing fully on his fantasy as a hand lightly tugged on his dick. Next, an image of Gevanni popped up, but he was only clad in a pair of hip-hugging pants. The young brunet leaned against fantasy Rester, whispering something into the flank of Rester’s neck and chuckled lowly, moving away from the man to give Near a strip show. Tugging down tight pants past his hip bones, fanasty Gevanni’s slender but long cock bounced out. Fantasy Gevanni pressed himself against Rester’s erection, comparing the two massive cocks, and at that moment, Near came prematurely.

Gasping sharply, Near opened his eyes in real life and watched his pale hand jerk vigorously, several squirts of white cum shooting across his shirt and some even hitting his face. And it felt soooo good. Gasping short, choppy moans as his hand continued popping up and down over his (admittedly small) cock, Near milked every last obscene drop of his milk onto himself. The pungent aroma of semen, mixed with traces of Near’s sweat, was now wafting up to his nose. An overwhelming sense of shame washed over Near as he looked down at his cum-covered torso and softening cock, and he quickly began unbuttoning his shirt and scrubbing the droplets of cum that hit his face.

Despite his hasty actions and shame, Near couldn’t stop thinking about how sexy Commander Rester and Gevanni were. As much as he wanted to completely wipe away every dirty thought of the two men, he couldn’t help but continue to be aroused and fascinated by them. In fact, his cock twitched just thinking their names. 

Work tomorrow was going to be a bitch.


	2. Day Two

“Good morning, Near,” Rester greeted as he entered the SPK common room, taking off his suit jacket to reveal a trim white-button down that hugged his exceptionally muscular and taut chest and stomach. Near felt a small shiver run down his spine, and he placed another domino in his accurately scaled model of downtown Paris distractedly.

“Good morning, Commander Rester. I trust you’re prepared for another day of destroying Kira’s plans?” Near responded, pressing a thumb onto another domino. Out of his range of vision, Rester walked closely beside Near and responded.

“Of course, I’m always ready.” Near swallowed quickly and felt his dick twitch. Fuck, he was easy. Lewd thoughts swarmed his head instantly after hearing Rester utter those three, innocent words, and he nodded lightly in reply.

“Good,” he said, surprisingly steadily. The rest of the members of the SPK filed in, each getting a small run-down of the day’s plans from Near. It was going to be a relatively mundane day- there were no scheduled conversations with the second L, and Gevanni was still forging all of Mikami’s writing in the fake Death Note. Near himself only was scheduled to respond to whatever new developments happened that day, which, honestly, wasn’t much of anything. The ideal situation for Near’s mind to wander to more crass subjects. It was only 8 AM and his mind was already wandering. Nice.

In a burst of cool air, Gevanni entered, a few minutes late. He was holding a cup of Starbucks coffee and had a guilty look on his face. 

“Sorry I’m late, there was a long line at Starbucks,” Gevanni said, quickly taking off his coat and entering the room. And now Near’s second temptation was added to the mix. 

“It’s fine, Gevanni. Come here,” Near said, tilting his head slightly towards the man. Gevanni walked towards him and stood patiently, waiting for Near’s orders. Near stroked the side of the domino, and looked up at the man, feeling his breath hitch at Gevanni’s handsome face. Windblown (more so than usual) deep espresso hair, ice blue eyes lined in long eyelashes, and pink cheeks and nose, all pointed at Near. He stroked the edge of the domino again. 

“Please continue with the Death Note again, today. Do your best,” Near said and quickly looked back down, trying to keep his mind on track. Gevanni replied, and the SPK headquarters was once again teeming with life, every member working diligently to catch Kira. 

*

A few hours passed, and Near found himself struggling to maintain control over his body. His dick was throbbing under his pajama bottoms and he hadn’t even touched it. He offhandedly considered if this was Kira controlling his actions before death and he almost chuckled aloud. No, this was all him. Glancing up at the form of Rester diligently by his side, or, more specifically, the bulge on the front of his trousers, Near decided to give in to temptation. Carefully, Near rested one hand on his thigh, while the other continued placing dominos on his model. He gradually moved his hand further and further up his leg, trying to be as subtle as possible. He glanced around him, seeing the responsible members of his team working away. Lidner had her back to him, while Gevanni would be able to see him if he merely turned his head slightly. And Rester, well… Rester was standing right there. Near felt his pulse quicken and dick harden with the thought of Rester catching him touching himself in public. He felt so disgusting, but couldn’t deny how exhilarating the prospect of getting caught was. Maybe if he was careful… 

Near finally placed a small, pale hand onto the crotch of his pants, soon realizing that the baggy material made touching himself in this position totally impossible. Taking a deep breath, Near pushed his hand down below his waist band and began lightly stroking his cock through his white briefs. Looking up at the people surrounding him, Near could practically hear his heart pound. Grasping his balls and pushing them around, Near suppressed every sigh and moan that threatened to bubble out. He pressed two fingers to trace around his shaft and then subtly began jerking himself, thighs slowly spreading. The hand that was once stacking dominos at a steady pace had now been holding the same piece for several minutes. Upon noticing this, Near quickly stacked the domino and grabbed another. He directed his gaze down to his crotch, and watched his hand slightly tent his pajama pants, moving the fabric in time with his moderately paced strokes. Watching himself masturbate in a room full of people spurred the young boy on further, making a small whine slip out from two soft, full lips. He thought of Gevanni or Rester noticing him and felt his cheeks flush, glancing towards Gevanni and half-expecting to see him glancing right back. Luckily (or sadly?), Gevanni was hard at work, not sparing a glance towards his younger superior. 

God, Gevanni was attractive, Near absently thought, pushing his, now slightly sweaty, hand under the elastic band of his briefs. Pumping his bare cock in earnest, Near stared at Gevanni, undressing him with his eyes. He began daydreaming again, imagining a scenario in which Gevanni walked up to Near right now and shoved his cock in Near’s face. Near wondered if Rester would soon join in, grabbing Near from behind and whispering naughty things into his ear, telling him how bad he’d been all day and how he was going to be punished. Oh, how Near wanted to be punished for this. At this point, Near was completely lost in his own fantasies. His eyes were half-lidded and unfocused, hand coiled around his 3.5 inch cock, desperately wanking to thoughts of his underlings. Almost nothing could stop him now.

“Hey, come here,” Lidner called out. Near jolted his hips forward and came prematurely, staring with terrified, wide eyes as he shot his cum into his tighty-whities. It took a few seconds to process, but it looked like Lidner was talking to Gevanni. Feeling his cheeks flush as the last few dregs of semen sputtered out, Near cautiously extracted his hand, wiping it onto the bare skin of his legs before fully pulling it out of his pants. The knowledge that someone was potentially seconds away from catching him made Near cum. He hadn’t felt this disgusted with himself in a long time. 

Meanwhile, Rester was desperately trying not to let the front of his pants rip open from the sheer force of his boner. 

After his conversation with Gevanni yesterday, Rester came to work with one goal: to spend the day surveying Near’s behavior. He had been expecting to see an adorably small tent in Near’s pajamas, but he wasn’t really prepared to watch the boy cum right in front of him. From his vantage point about 7 feet away, Rester watched Near’s progression, all while holding a few measly papers given to him by Gevanni earlier that morning. The apex was certainly when Near came, though. Watching him convulse and stare, wide-eyed, up at Lidner, all while his hand was still pumping away under the thin fabric of his pajamas, was almost too much for Rester to handle. He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel uncomfortably aroused right now. 

Rester swallowed and looked over at Gevanni, who was speaking politely to Lidner. He waited until they were finished speaking, and then waved his hand, desperately trying to get Gevanni’s attention. When Gevanni finally looked over, Rester gestured for them to get out of the room. He got a quick nod in return.

“Rester, let’s go get some drinks. I need to talk to you about this,” Gevanni said, walking towards the other man. Rester audibly agreed, only done to erase any suspicion from Near or Lidner. They calmly walked out of the room and down the hall towards the kitchen, where Rester grabbed Gevanni by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

“You have no idea what I just saw,” Rester said, staring intensely into Gevanni’s eyes. Gevanni felt his cheeks heat up and he blinked a few times, staring down at Rester’s body and- oh my god, does he have a boner? He looked back up at Rester’s face and parted his lips slightly, feeling his cock twitch in response.

“I… I did hear him moan a few times… what happened? I couldn’t look without him seeing today,” Gevanni said, absurdly curious as to what wound Rester up so much. 

“Well, I think I just watched Near cum in his pants,” Rester said, “Actually, scratch that, I’m positive I watched him cum in his pants.” Gevanni felt his eyes widen. 

“How did he- was he masturbating?” Gevanni asked, already knowing the answer.

“He had his hands in his pajama bottoms, Stephen,” Rester breathed, and Gevanni felt his cock twitch in response. Why was hearing Rester talk about this turning him on so much? Was it because the other man was so aroused it was making him aroused? Or was it the thought of Near doing something so shameless? …Honestly? It was probably both. 

“H-How did you know he came?” Gevanni asked, noticing the how close Rester still was to him, and pursing his lips slightly. As if finally realizing his position, Rester moved away, sitting down at one of the tables in the kitchen and sighing. 

“I could see his body convulse and hips buck. Afterwards, he wiped his hand off and pulled it out. It’s a pretty simple deduction to make, considering his behavior at the time. But, honestly, he looked kind of ashamed of himself afterwards,” Rester answered, legs spread to show his still-present erection that Gevanni couldn’t help but keep glancing at. 

“I guess this really does mean he’s been horny at work,” Gevanni said, squirming his hips and realizing that his cock was half-hard. What even was this situation?

“Haha, you could say that,” Rester said, chuckling at the understatement. “At first I wanted to talk about it to him, maybe reprimand him for slacking off,” Rester started, giving Gevanni a meaningful look. “But then I kind of realized… um,” he awkwardly smiled. “That it would be pretty hypocritical of me to get on to Near for having an erection at work when I have one myself.” Gevanni felt his mind nearly short-circuit. Hearing Rester say that was like icing on the proverbial depravity cake, and he felt his cock twitch in his pants. 

“I… I can’t say I’m any different,” Gevanni whispered, watching Rester’s eyes hone right in on his tented trousers. He saw the blond’s eyes widen considerably, and how he smirked up at Gevanni, cheeks faintly flushed. 

“Looks like we’re both in this boat, huh?” Rester said and sighed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

“Yeah… Actually, I think I know what we should do about it,” Gevanni said, and Rester quirked an eyebrow.

“You have something in mind?” Rester asked, watching Gevanni’s lips quirk up in confirmation. “…Hotshot,” Rester murmured, adjusting his cock through his pants. 

*

Pressing his thighs together, Near inwardly grimaced at the disgusting sensation of cum-filled briefs against his crotch. At this point, the cum had cooled, but was still wet and slimy against his dick, forcing him to shiver every time he moved slightly and felt it. Luckily, Gevanni and Rester weren’t present in the room, otherwise he might be worried about being questioned for his constant squirming- oh wait. He just spent several minutes doing lots more than just squirming. He felt his cheeks flare up. The shameful substance in his underwear was just a reminder of what he did. And now Gevanni and Rester are both missing? Near began mentally calculating the chances that either of them saw him, and, if so, the chances that they would orally acknowledge it to him. He picked up a domino and continued his sculpture, lost in thought and actually appearing to be completely back to normal. 

A few minutes later, Gevanni and Rester entered the room, and were both glad to see Near relaxing on the floor, working diligently on his model, and definitely not with his hands in his pants. Okay, maybe they weren’t completely glad about that last part. Regardless, they both went back to work. Their plan was to be set in motion after work tomorrow, and, for now, they really should get to focusing on actual Kira-related activities. 

Lost in thought, it took Near a while to notice the different state of his briefs; his cum had almost completely dried and now felt crusty and unpleasant. It felt gross before it dried, but it also felt lewd… now, it just felt downright nasty. Near placed one final domino on his model and slowly began standing up. 

“Excuse me, I’ll be back in a moment,” Near calmly stated, trying his best to walk as normally as he could to the bathroom. He had a change of clothes upstairs, but Rester usually accompanied him up there during work hours. He had to be subtle.

Walking into the decently sized restroom, Near pulled down his pants and began peeling his underpants off, making a sour expression at the overwhelming scent and disgusting sensation. He threw the soiled garment into the trashcan and began gently wiping his penis with a wet rag, shivering at the feeling. Wrapping the rough, cool rag around his flaccid dick felt like he was being baptized, like all impurities were being washed away from his body with a little cold water. Once finished, Near pulled his pants up and shivered at the airy sensation. He moved around a bit and felt his face flush- his baggy pants were letting air travel freely up his legs and stimulating his cock almost constantly. He felt like he was doing something incredibly sexual just by not wearing underwear under his pants. 

Near tried to shake all naughty thoughts from his head and walked over the sink, turning on the faucet and roughly putting his hands underneath the stream… which accidentally redirected the water directly onto his crotch. Near jolted back, feeling his hips quiver at the cool water on his delicate parts, and sighed, frustrated. He pressed his palm on his dick, inadvertently letting the material soak up even more water. He looked down to gauge the situation and gasped softly. 

His penis was now completely visible through his pants. White fabric is notorious for becoming see-through when wet, Near would know. Mello used to tease him by doing this exact thing or threatening to. And now, an all-too clear section of his pants was displaying his cock in plain sight. He would have to be incredibly careful not to sit with his crotch exposed until it dried. Until then, Near went back to washing his hands, gazing up at his flushed reflection and inwardly screaming. He wanted to be a good boy, he really did…

*  
Walking back into the main room of the SPK headquarters, Near tried to slouch as much as he could, pulling the front of his shirt over his crotch and quickly sitting back down at his spot. Luckily, no one had spared him a second-glance, but Near could still hear his heart quite clearly in his ears. He discreetly looked down at his crotch and saw right through his pants to his cock and balls that were both pressed against the moist fabric, clearly visible. God, and he was so pink down there too… 

“Near, may I have your thoughts on this?” Rester said, and Near looked up, staring blankly at the man as if nothing was different. His cock twitched in his pants, and he distinctly felt the fabric mold around it. Rester was making perfect eye contact, his face a statue and perfectly serious. Near almost felt guilty for acting so lewd. Almost.

“Yes, Commander Rester. What is it?” Near said, hand discreetly pushing up the tails of his shirt to expose a few more centimeters of his crotch. Rester began briefing Near of a couple new developments that were already predicted by Near previously, and Near listened diligently, cock pulsing occasionally when Rester would look back at him.

“OK, I see,” Near started, and told Rester his thoughts, trying to remain stable and mature while his cock was gradually getting harder. Fuck, he could feel it straining the taut fabric now, which was pretty impressive considering his size. He calculated the chances of Rester catching him, and was scared and aroused by the incredibly high possibility. Ah, how Near wanted Commander Rester to see his depravity. 

Unbeknownst to him, Rester was perfectly aware of the state of Near’s pants. He noticed when the boy first walked in. It looked like an accident, but with the way Near was acting now, he couldn’t rule out the possibility that he did it on purpose to fulfill some kind of lewd desire. Regardless, Near was starting to pop an erection in the middle of the business day at work. Again. Rester made his best effort to remain calm about the situation, but occasionally looked down at Near’s crotch with lust in his eyes. He figured the best course of action was to ignore it for now, and not do anything that would potentially ruin ‘the plan’. 

Near soon dismissed Rester, thanking him for his hard work. When the man left his side, Near laid down on his stomach, his breathing choppy and hot. From this position, Near could both hide his crotch and stimulate it without drawing any attention to himself. He parted his thighs, angling his hips so his penis and ball sack were pressed against the floor, and then rocked his hips. Immediately, the sensation was heavenly. He grabbed a few dominos and began stacking them closer to himself, while his hips made small, steady presses against the hard floor. 

Near kept a very soft, subtle rhythm for a few hours, and by that time, it was approaching quitting time. His cock had been steadily drooling pre-cum for a while now, and the wet patch on the front of his pants wasn’t going anywhere. Honestly, his erection was pretty painful at this point. He really wanted to cum, but didn’t want to do it in front of his men again. Thinking up a hasty solution, Near called everyone over to him.

“Everyone, thank you for your work today. You are all free to leave for the night, I’ll continue working for a few more hours,” Near said, absently stacking another domino. He tried desperately hard not to start humping the floor like a dog, and his thighs trembled from the strain. Soon, everyone was saying their thanks and packing up their things. All but Gevanni, it seemed.

“Sir, thank you for the offer, but I’d like to stay back and continue working on the Death Note, I-” Gevanni began, but was abruptly cut off from a desperate Near. 

“That won’t be necessary. You’ve worked hard today, we’re still right on schedule. Get some sleep,” Near calmly said, but inside, he was begging the man to leave so he could finally cum. He hoped Gevanni didn’t notice the slight haziness in his eye. 

“Ah, I understand. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Gevanni said, throwing Near off. Was… he being cryptic? What was that about? Near nodded, and hoped he was just reading too much into it. Gevanni, along with the others, were soon packed up and out of the building. Finally!

Near, without changing position, began humping the ground in earnest, hips popping up and down against the hard ground at an alarming speed. Moans tumbled from his lips, mixing with a few specific names on his tongue as he rocked his hips against the floor like a bitch in heat, too far gone to care about anything other than cumming. Within a few minutes, Near was on the edge. Quickly, he flipped over and sat up, pumping his cock and aiming it towards the ground as several strands of cum came shooting out, splashing on the floor. Milking himself, Near puffed out a satisfied gasp of air and looked around him.

He… might have a problem.


	3. Day Three

It was half past 10 o’ clock; the weather outside was a little warmer than it had been for the past few days, the birds were singing, the sky was cloudless, and Near was, unsurprisingly, popping a boner at work again. Today was already a little different though, since Gevanni and Rester walked in together this morning, slightly closer than acceptable and both making immediate and direct eye contact with Near. It was… almost as if they had been talking about him. Near felt a small throb of fear (in his penis), and watched the two men go to their places and continue work as usual. Near decided to store the observation for later, and went to work on his newest creation- this time, made entirely of children’s letter blocks- specifically ‘N’ blocks. 

And now, we return to the present, where Near had caught Rester staring at him 3 times in the past hour, and where his cock reacted every single time. Near didn’t want to think about the lust that was already beginning to absorb him, but that kinda was the thing with lust. It took over, regardless of what you wanted to happen. It didn’t help that Near wasn’t legitimately fighting back. 

Gazing up at his N model, Near finally gave in, snaking a hand under his pajama bottoms and giving himself a nice, firm squeeze. At that moment, he thought he could feel eyes staring at him, and tilted his head, getting a glimpse of Rester through his peripheral vision, seeing how the man was glancing at some files and appearing totally normal. Near didn’t trust this in the slightest. Tilting his head back, Near began playing with his balls through his white briefs, pressing slightly against his perineum and feeling his hips buck uncontrollably. Ah, that was a bad move. He knew he felt Rester staring at him that time and, upon looking up, Gevanni’s head was slightly tilted towards him and hand completely still at his desk. Near felt his pulse increase in tempo, and his mind screaming at him to stop, but his hand was following a completely different set of guidelines. He pressed two fingers against his asshole, rubbing them in a small circle and feeling his hole pucker for more. Near’s mind felt like mush, sloshing around his cranial cavity, completely useless. His sex drive was the one in control now, and it made all the rules. If Near was horny, he was going to get off. It only added to the pleasure knowing it was the two men he’d been lusting after who were watching him succumb to his desires. He felt like a fucking disgrace, and he pushed his hand up to press under his underwear, grasping onto his cock and using his thumb to tease the slit. Near suppressed a moan, biting onto his lower lip instead, and felt two sets of eyes bore into him. He entertained the thought of giving them a show, and felt his cheeks flush at the thought. No, that would be…

Near did something then that would change everything. Taking in a gasp of air, Near pulled his pants past his crotch, fully exposing his pink, dripping wet erection to the air. He then looked over his shoulder, seeing Rester’s red face and slightly parted lips. Near smiled a little, then looked forward, seeing Gevanni with one hand covering his mouth, eyes staring unblinkingly at Near’s crotch. Ah, it felt so good~ They had already been watching for so long, anyway~ There was a 78% chance that the two men had been aware of Near’s behavior for the past 2 days, and if so, then this shouldn’t truly surprise them. He felt a few pangs of shame, but the looks on their faces completely made up for it. They looked like two carnivores staring at their delicious, meaty prey. 

“Near,” Lidner said, and Near scrambled to cover his crotch back up, staring wide-eyed up at the woman. 

“Yes?” Near said, voice cracking slightly. Lidner walked over to Near and smiled slightly, quickly erasing all expression as he looked back up at her. She knew exactly what was going on, but unlike the two men of their group, she was perfectly content just watching.

“I’ve gotten an urgent message from Takada, and will probably be gone for a few hours. Please excuse me,” Lidner said swiftly. She had received no such text; Takada was already scheduled with a different bodyguard today. Sometimes, you just gotta be a wingman for your bros. Lidner understood this. 

“Ah, I see. You’re excused,” Near said, watching the woman as she filed out of the room instantly, staring at her phone as if on a mission. Near sighed, and then looked up. Gevanni was walking towards him.

“Near, how should I put this,” Rester started saying, pausing to collect himself.

“You’ve been masturbating at work,” Gevanni continued, standing directly in front of Near, watching the boy’s pupils blow wide upon seeing Gevanni’s tented trousers. 

“Yes, is everything okay?” Rester said, and Near looked over at him, noticing the same predicament in Rester’s pants as well. Well, this was an interesting turn of events. Near licked his lips and answered, absurdly composed given the situation.

“I apologize for my misbehavior. It seems as though my body has been doing strange things that I cannot control. It…” Near paused, feeling himself begin to sweat. “It seems to happen most whenever I’m around you two,” he weakly finished, staring earnestly up at the two men’s faces. As if a switch flipped, Rester and Gevanni gave each other a look and nodded. 

“Near, we had a plan to confront you about this after work today, but it looks like we need to do this now. Stand up,” Gevanni lightly ordered, his voice raspy with arousal. Near stood up and felt the fabric of his pants tent around his erection. Near’s eyelids fluttered, and he felt his heart thump in his chest. Something was about to happen, Near could only hope it was good. 

Gevanni and Rester closed in on him, until Gevanni was only inches from Near’s front, and Rester was almost pressed against Near’s back. 

“May I kiss you?” Gevanni asked, and Near felt his heart jump in his chest. His first kiss…! And it was with such a worthy partner, too. He then stood up on his toes, desperately trying to reach the much taller man’s lips. Immediately, Gevanni leaned down and pressed their lips together, feeling Near moan into his mouth. On the other side of Near’s body, Rester felt Near press his ass against his upper thighs, and he instinctively grabbed the boy’s butt, squeezing the supple area with utter joy. 

The situation was completely different from an hour ago, and so much better. Every drop of shame Near felt was licked away by the skilled tongue of Stephen Gevanni, every nervous thought squeezed away by Rester’s large, masculine hands. He felt like he was in heaven. Near, despite every instinct telling him to continue, parted lips from Gevanni and caught his breath.

“I… I would like for you two to defile me, is that doable?” Near calmly requested as if his cock wasn’t painfully rubbing against the inside of his pants. He felt, rather than heard, Rester growl against his neck, and watched Gevanni lick his lips, completely feral. 

“I think that’s totally doable, don’t you, Gevanni?” Rester said, licking the hollow of Near’s neck. Gevanni hummed, and then chuckled slightly. Near looked like a hot fucking mess, face red and sweating, a small tent on the front of his trousers. Utterly irresistible. 

“Yeah, I think he’s totally doable,” Gevanni replied, beginning to unbutton his shirt. Near felt his cheeks flush despite himself, and pressed against Rester, feeling the huge man’s erection press against his back. Gevanni then did something Near wouldn’t have ever thought he’d see the man do, and dropped down to his knees right in front of him, hands grasped at the waistband of Near’s pants. Was he about to- Yep. Gevanni quickly pulled off Nears pants and underwear, watching in delight as Near’s cock bounced right back up. Leaning forward, Gevanni breathed hot air out onto Near’s throbbing cock and licked the tip lightly.

“This looks pretty painful. Would you like me to relieve you, Near?” Gevanni said, and Near faintly heard Rester murmer ‘hotshot’ under his breath behind him. Near nodded and whispered ‘please’, watching Gevanni’s deliciously tight mouth wrap around him. He stared right into the brunet’s beautiful, pale blue eyes, watching his hair move in time with his sucking. Near was already on the edge, but he forced himself to hold on, leaning back against Rester’s stiff, toned body. He then felt two massive hands go under his shirt and trace up his abdomen. Near shivered, gasping and moaning breathily, feeling Rester’s arms encircle him and teasingly trace up to his nipples. Upon finding their targets, Rester pinched them, and Near completely lost control, cumming into Gevanni’s mouth with one small thrust of his hips, arching his back as he shot his semen down Gevanni’s throat. When Gevanni slid his mouth back and then released Near’s penis with a resounding pop, he spoke. 

“Wow, that was fast,” he said, looking up at Rester since Near was currently still in the throes of ecstasy.

“He’s young, it’s to be expected. This is his first time, after all,” Rester commented, soothingly stroking Near’s shoulders as he rode out his post-orgasm high. 

“You don’t think he’s done, do you-” Gevanni began, but Near quickly interrupted.

“No, I can keep going, so please, don’t stop now,” Near said, and Gevanni glanced down at the boy, pleased to find his cock was still hard and twitching. Gevanni smiled up at Rester and got a knowing look in return. 

“Near, get on all fours on the ground and spread you thighs,” Rester requested, and Near did so immediately, going down to the embarrassing position and shivering as a cool breeze passed between his bare thighs. Both Gevanni and Rester followed him down, both on their knees on opposite ends of Near. Rester then reached a hand down between Near’s legs, pressing a finger against his entrance and hearing Near moan in excitement. Rester and Gevanni smiled at each other from across Near, and Rester reached into his pocket, pulling out the bottle of lube he had stored for their plan tonight. Popping open the lid, Rester squeezed out a generous glob, closing the cap and placing it back in his pocket using his clean hand. He then smeared the lube onto his fingertips before pressing those fingers against Near’s asshole. 

“Have you ever touched yourself down here before?” Rester asked, feeling Near’s asshole wink against his fingertips. He already knew the answer, Near was clearly used to the sensation, judging from this reaction. 

“Yes,” Near said, breathing heavily. He did it nearly once a week, and cleaned out his asshole with enemas every other day. He was obsessed with the sensation. Rester responded by sticking a fingertip in, feeling Near squeeze and then gape around him, getting used to the intrusive feeling. Rester did this several more times, only inserting the tip of his finger, and each time felt Near’s ass widen upon entry quicker and quicker. By this point, Near was desperate for more. Being penetrated so frequently, but filled with so little, was ridiculously frustrating. 

“Do you want more?” Gevanni asked, seeing the desperate expression on Near’s face. Near nodded frantically, spreading his legs and sticking his ass out, gazing up at Gevanni with lust filled eyes. 

“Can I… suck yours, too?” Near asked, and Gevanni smiled, staring down at Near and grabbing his cock through his pants.

“Suck my what? You need to specify,” Gevanni teased, wondering just how far he could push in this situation. Near squirmed and pursed his lips, staring at Gevanni’s bulge and licking his lips.

“Y-your penis,” Near said, and felt his cock twitch just admitting it. He wanted to feel more of that sensation. “I… I want to suck your penis, Gevanni,” he said, and Gevanni smiled, glancing over at Rester who was giving Gevanni a slightly jealous, but undoubtedly impressed, look. 

“Good, Near,” Gevanni said, and unzipped his fly, pulling out his long, hard cock. Near gasped and rocked his hips back against Rester’s fingertip, when suddenly that fingertip became an entire finger, squirming inside him. Near moaned, and stared up at Gevanni’s cock in bliss, watching as Gevanni moved closer, close enough so that his cock was in range of Near’s mouth. Near began his fellatio with a few curious licks, tasting Gevanni’s cock and playing with his slit. Gevanni moaned, a deep and sexy sound, and put one broad hand on the back of Near’s head, pushing his head closer, until Near was kissing the head of his penis. Near blushed, and then went all out, kissing the penis in earnest. Lips puckered against the head, again and again, until a tongue went out and lapped the underside, as if he were making out with a penis. Gevanni was overcome with how cute and sexy the sight was, and he let the boy do as he chose, content with the little sensations and nervous licks for now. 

At Near’s rear, Rester was now up to two fingers, pumping in and out at a slow but steady pace. Near had been rocking his hips back into his fingers for a while now, so Rester decided it was time to add another finger. Meanwhile, Rester’s cock was throbbing and strained against his trousers. He had patience, but watching Gevanni get such special treatment from Near was pure torture. Although, if he had to admit, the sexy expressions Gevanni was making almost made up for the fact that he was the only person whose needs hadn’t been acknowledged yet. Upon entering the third finger, Near lifted his head and looked slightly over his shoulder at Rester.

“I’m ready now, please, just put your cock in already,” Near said, and Rester felt a switch flip inside. Near’s sweet, earnest words mixed with his raised ass and slightly gaping asshole were too much. Rester knew the boy probably should go through a little more preparation, especially considering how large Rester was in comparison to three fingers, but he was too far gone to change his actions now. He removed his fingers and poured out more lube onto Near’s asshole and his own cock that was quickly taken out from his pants a few seconds ago. Angling himself at Near’s entrance, he began slowly pushing in, feeling Near attempt to widen and accommodate the massive girth. It was too much, Rester could tell by the tightness. Near had never put something this big inside himself before. For some reason, that thought turned Rester on all the more. Near squirmed and gasped below him, wincing slightly as the flare of Rester’s head squeezed inside. But once the shaft started entering, Near knew the widest part was over. Slightly more relaxed, Near returned to licking and lightly sucking on Gevanni, trying to distract himself from the intrusive feeling at his backside. 

Once the majority of Rester’s length had entered, Near felt his hips shake. He was so much larger than Near could’ve imagined in his wildest fantasies, and he felt fuller and more stretched than he’d ever felt in his life. Honestly, he could already tell he was going to become addicted to this sensation. 

“Near, I’m about to start moving,” Rester said, and gently pulled out a few inches, sinking his cock back in slowly and gently. Near was grateful for the kindness, but he wanted something more. He did ask to be defiled, after all. 

“Faster,” Near choked out between sucks on Gevanni’s dick. Rester immediately complied, burying his length into Near’s ass and pulling it back out, doing so over and over and over, at a moderately fast speed that made Near’s hips go out. Luckily, Rester had a quick reaction time, and grabbed the boys hips, holding him up as he fucked him senseless. Overcome with intense pleasure, Near stopped working on Gevanni’s cock. Gevanni didn’t mind, but he did want to continue feeling Near’s lips around him, so he grabbed Near’s head with both hands and starting fucking his face. He was slow at first, so that Near didn’t accidently hit his teeth against him, but soon the pace sped up considerably. Looking down, Gevanni saw Near’s eyes rolling back into his head. He smiled a little bit; at least the boy was feeling good. 

“Fuck, he’s so tight,” Rester moaned out, his hips popping back and forth against Near’s ass. Gevanni looked up the other man, quirking a brow at his blissful expression.

“Same up here, his mouth is so small and wet, it’s amazing,” Gevanni replied, and Rester opened his eyes to stare passionately at Gevanni. They gave each other a meaningful and lust-filled look, and soon the two of them were leaned over Near’s body, lips locked in a sloppy and hot kiss while their hips brutally fucked Near’s body. They continued kissing for several long moments, until Rester parted, giving Gevanni an urgent look.

“I-I’m about to cum…!” he said, and Gevanni smirked at him. 

“Pull it out,” Gevanni said, “I’m about to cum too.” Rester gave him a confused look before it clicked, and they both removed themselves from Near, hearing the boy breathe heavily as they flipped him over. Underneath Near was a puddle of cum, obviously he had been enjoying this just as much as them.

“Cum on me, cover me with your semen,” Near pleaded, body sprawled across the ground. The two men above him began quickly jerking themselves off, fulfilling Near’s request and squirting their hot jizz all over Near’s face, cock, ass, and even his still shirt-covered torso. When they were finished, Near was covered in white, sticky fluids, some of it his and some of it not. He felt at peace with the world, as if this was exactly how he was supposed to be, and grabbed his own cock, cumming one last time all over his own body. 

*

“So, how many times did you cum, Near?” Gevanni asked after they had all cleaned up and Near got a fresh set of clothes. Near was currently sitting in Rester’s lap, playing with a small toy robot while Gevanni stood next to him as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

“4 times total,” Near said, and felt his cheeks flush. Gevanni whistled in admiration, ruffling Near’s hair and gazing at Rester. 

“Let’s try for 5 next time,” Rester said, the sound rumbling into Near’s neck, playfully biting the boy’s ear. Near gasped, smiling softly and nodding, playing with the toy robot, completely carefree. ‘Next time’- what a beautiful sentiment.


End file.
